


Hermanito ||NaruDei||

by Ramc95



Category: Naruto
Genre: Doncel, Mpreg, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Antes de iniciar debo advertirles que éste fanfic contiene "Insesto" principalmente.Naruto pierde a su familia en un accidente por lo que el notario lo nombró albasea de todos los vienes familiares incluida la custodia de su hermano mayor "Deidara" el cual está en un internado desde los tres 6 años.





	Hermanito ||NaruDei||

 

 

Llegó a su casa furioso con el rostro ensangrentado ya que habia peleado en el instituto y el sujeto lo tomo desprevenido y le cortó la cara con un pico de botella.

 

Entró al baño y se despojo de la rropa,  tomo el botiquín de primeros auxilios y se labo el rostro en el labavo.

 

Luego de haber curado su rostro pasó por la nevera y saco un par de cervezas y se cento en el gran mueble de la sala.

 

Prendió con el control el televisor y puso su canal favorito

 

Hace unos meses atrás sus padres murieron y todo se fue al carajo después de eso. Desde que cumplió quince trabajaba por lo que no tuvo problemas económicos. El problema derivaba en que su hermano llegaba hoy y tendría que hacerse cargo por ley ya que era un Doncel,  no estaba muy contento de tener que cuidar a alguién que casi ni conocía ya que lo mandaron a un internado cuándo cumplió seis años y claramente el tenía tres por lo que no se acordaba de el.

 

Solo por fotos lo habia visto cuando era un bebe. Sus padres se hicieron cargo de todo lo referente a el y no lo mensionaron mas que unas tres o cuatro veces. Sonaba un poco egoísta pero así eran ellos,  ya sospechaba que tenían verguenza de él.

 

** Ding Don **

 

Se levantó renuente del cómodo sofá y abrió la puerta. 

 

Cuando abrió la puerta una pequeña mata de pelo rubio se le tiró ensima tumbandolo en el proceso.

 


End file.
